Lost Souls
by JBethH
Summary: Jo Harvelle lost her mother four years ago. Gadreel has been imprisoned for millennium and is now pretending to be someone he's not. With Abaddon and angels tearing the world apart and Metatron ruling Heaven, now seems like a horrible time to find your other half. But when has fate ever cared about timing when it brings two lost souls together.
1. Chapter 1

One: I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here

 _Gadreel's stomach dropped as the floor seemed to fall out from under him. He was falling, down, down, down, plunging to the earth, speed increasing, faster and faster, too fast to take in his surroundings. The fall ended quickly and painfully as he smashed into the earth, his Father's Creation. His wings damaged, the pain immeasurable. He groaned as he slowly sat up, looking around him to the seemingly barren forest deprived of humans. He looked up at the sky as his brothers and sisters continued to fall to the earth, burning as they fell. He needed a vessel and he needed to hide._

* * *

Joanna Beth Harvelle sat next to Sam's hospital bed, holding his large hand in her small one. The grief counselor had just left, and Dean had gone to get Crowley.

"Sammy," the blonde murmured quietly. "I know you're tempted… you probably see Jess, your mom, your dad…" She shook her head. "I'm not going to beg you. I just want you to know…if you do go, I've got Dean. I know it's not gonna be easy on any of us, but I promise-"

Dean stormed into the hospital room followed by a man that Jo didn't recognize. Instantly, the blonde huntress was on her feet, angel blade at the ready.

"Jo," Dean grunted, "relax. He's on our team." Jo looked him over skeptically before meeting Dean's eyes and lowering her weapon. "Alright, Zeke, there you go," Dean sighed, gesturing to his comatose brother. The man, Zeke, walked to Sam's bedside opposite of Jo. "You can still heal right?" he asked as though it was an afterthought.

Zeke nodded before laying a hand on Sam's chest. Zeke shook his head slowly. "He is so weak," he murmured.

Jo jumped as Dean's cell phone suddenly rang. Meeting eyes with the huntress, he nodded toward the angel before heading into the hallway.

"Are you able to help him?" Jo asked quietly. Zeke sighed before meeting her eyes. Jo couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Not many could compete with Dean's green gems…but this man…angel, almost had him beat.

"I hope so," he replied simply. Jo nodded before feeling the floor shake beneath her. She grabbed onto the railing of Sam's bed just as Dean burst in.

"One of yours?" he asked Zeke, who nodded.

"Attempting to secure a vessel. We must leave."

"If we leave, he dies," Jo argued, straightening.

Zeke met her eyes. "If we do not…we will all die." Without even thinking, Dean rushed into action, grabbing a wipe off marker from a nearby board and drawing sigils around the room. Only when he was done did he turn to the angel.

"You gonna be okay with these?"

Zeke grit his teeth. "I shall manage."

Dean nodded before looking back at Jo. "Watch the door." The blonde nodded, moving to cover the door as he ducked into the hallway. She turned to watch as Zeke started moving his hands from Sam's chest to his head.

"Can you fix it?" Jo screamed as a weapon collided with the door on her back. From the other side of the door she heard Dean yelling and then it was quiet. Until the monitors started going off. Instinctively Jo moved back to Sam's side. "Sam….Sam!"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"This just started," Zeke informed him. "And I am weaker than I believed. I am sorry," he murmured.

"No. No. No sorrys!" Dean yelled. "I fight, you save!"

"I cannot promise…but I may be able to fix your brother from the inside."

Jo frowned. "Inside?"

"Possession," Dean muttered, staring at the angel. Dean shook his head. "There's no way he'd say yes to that."

Zeke nodded. "Then there is nothing I can do…" The angel turned and headed for the door. Dean looked at Sam's comatose body before sighed.

"Give me proof," Dean muttered, making the angel pause and turn around. "Give me proof of how bad he is." Nodding, the angel placed a hand on Sam's forehead before turning to Dean.

"Close your eyes," he murmured before laying his free hand on Dean's forehead. In what, to Jo, only seemed like a few seconds Dean snapped back.

"Do it," he demanded. Closing her eyes and covering her ears, Jo waited as Zeke's grace into Sam's body. Once the high pitch screeching died down she opened her eyes, seeing his old vessel passed out on the floor and Sam, Zeke, sitting up. "Awesome. Let's go," Dean ordered. The three of them rushed out the door.

* * *

Hours later, Jo was allowed to drive the Impala while Dean snoozed in the back seat. Sam on the outside appeared to be resting and Jo assumed that both Sam and Zeke needed all the rest they could get. Slowly a groan escaped from Sam, but when his eyes opened Jo knew it wasn't Sam.

"You doing okay, Zeke?" Jo asked.

The angel nodded, looking the blonde over. "I apologize. I do not know your name."

"Jo," the blonde smiled. "And don't worry about it. We were a little busy."

He nodded. "Indeed. I am Ezekiel."

Jo looked at him briefly. "So how are you liking Earth, Ezekiel?"

The angel shook his head. "It…it is strange. It has been a long time since I have been here."

Jo nodded. "I'm sure."

Ezekiel continued to look her over. "I have seen some of Sam's memories…he is quite fond of you."

Jo nodded again. "Sam's a good friend."

"That is quite…apparent."

"I owe both him and Dean a lot. They took me in after… My mom died a couple years ago. They've kinda been the only family I've had since."

The angel nodded. "Family is important."

"Yeah…yeah it is." Ezekiel adjusted in his seat. "Get some sleep," Jo told him. "I'll wake you up when we stop." Ezekiel nodded before closing his eyes, which was when Dean's eyes ripped open.

"Sam," he gasped, sitting up.

"He's right here, Dean," Jo told him quietly. Dean nodded before laying back in the seat.

"Since when have you been driving, Harvelle?"

Jo smirked. "Since you nearly crashed us into a highway barrier because you were so sleepy."

"Fair," Dean groaned.

Jo sighed, meeting his eyes through the rearview mirror. "You made the right choice, Dean."

Dean stared at her. "What?" Jo shrugged. Dean shook his head. "I pulled my brother back from the brink of death because I can't stand to be alone. If that doesn't mean I have issues I don't know what does."

"Sam would have done the same thing," she told him.

Dean shook his head again. "You heard him. He doesn't care about me."

"Bullshit," Jo muttered. "Besides, if he didn't do it, I would."

"Jo…"

"I'm serious. After… after Mom…and Bobby, you two are the only thing I've got left. I can't lose either of you."

Dean sighed. "It'll never come to that. I promise." Jo nodded. Dean sighed and looked at Sam's sleeping body. "Do you trust him?"

"Do we have another choice?" Jo asked quietly.

Dean nodded his agreement, stretching when he saw a sign for a rest stop. "Alright, Harvelle. Pull over."

Jo shook her head but did as he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Back in Angel Wings

Jo jumped awake when the trunk of the Impala slammed shut.

"Wake up, buttercup," Dean teased, tapping on her window. Jo groaned and threw her arm at him before climbing out of the car. Sam had a firm hold on Crowley who had a bag over his head. "Don't ask," Dean muttered before walking into the bunker. "What the hell?" he yelled not even a minute later, Jo rushing to his side. She stared, wide eyed at the arrow stuck in the railing and then at Kevin who was hiding behind a homemade fort, crossbow in his hands. The boy straightened at the sight of the two hunters.

"Jo. Dean. You're alive."

"Yeah, cause you're a crappy shot, Katniss," Dean snapped, pulling the arrow out of the wood.

Kevin shook his head. "It's been a rough couple of days."

Jo smiled at him. "Guess I'll start the Irish coffee," she murmured, heading into the kitchen.

"I thought the world was ending," Kevin murmured.

"Close," Dean replied. "The angels fell…"

"So…now what?" Kevin asked quietly.

Dean sighed. Jo left the kitchen just as Sam hauled Crowley through the door.

"We good?" he asked before dragging Crowley down the stairs.

Kevin shook his head, his eyes set on the demon. "No."

Jo laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin," she murmured. Kevin shook his head before storming into the kitchen. Jo sighed before following him. "Kevin…you have to understand…"

Kevin turned to glare at the huntress. "Out of everyone _you_ should understand, Jo. He killed my mom!"

"I know," Jo sighed, looking at her feet.

"Then don't tell me to understand," Kevin growled before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jo sat in the library, browsing the news on her laptop. Sam was searching as well while Dean was on the phone.

"Yeah, Irv. Fallen angels." The elder Winchester paced around the library like a caged big cat, drawing Jo's eyes to follow his form. "Oh, and if you see a silver sword, those work wonders." Sam looked at Jo over his laptop, briefly catching her eyes and giving her a small smile, she simply shook her head at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly so he didn't interrupt his brother's phone conversation.

Jo nodded. "Peachy," she sighed.

"I know you don't like having him here either."

Jo shook her head. "That was a long time ago, Sam…"

"Not to you," Sam murmured. "It's never a long time when you lose someone."

Jo nodded, biting her lip. "You know…sometimes I can still hear her yelling at me."

Sam chuckled. "Me too. Pretty sure Dean still has nightmares about her ripping him a new one for something stupid he did to you."

Jo smiled. "Yeah…honestly she'd probably haunt him for letting me join you guys."

Sam sighed. "You should get some rest."

Jo snorted. "You're one to talk. Go, Winchester. You deserve it." He nodded, closing his laptop and getting to his feet.

"Night, Jo." He nodded to Dean as he passed, the older still pacing in his conversation with Irv. Finally Dean hung up and sat in his brother's seat, tiredness sitting on his face.

"You too, Dean," she sighed. "Bed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're not my mom, Harvelle."

"Yeah, well I might as well be. Bed," she insisted.

Dean got to his feet, his green eyes roving over her. "You coming?" he murmured, in his way asking her to join him.

She shook her head. "Go, Dean."

Dean nodded but not before running a light hand through her hair to touch her cheek. "Night, Jo."

* * *

Hours later, Jo still sat in the library browsing a book on angels. She had attempted to sleep but her thoughts wouldn't stop, driving her to research.

Dean had said he had spoken with Cas about Ezekiel, and "if he gets Cas' seal of approval that's good enough for me". Jo, however, wasn't so easily convinced, and so she had decided to research. Unfortunately the Men of Letters hadn't believed in angels, let alone known they existed, and so Jo's search seemed fruitless. Sighing, Jo slammed closed the last great tome of the four she had grabbed.

"What has you troubled?" Sam asked from the library doorway, making Jo jump.

"Sam," she sighed, getting to her feet, "it's late. You should be asleep."

"Sam is asleep," he replied, moving to sit next to her.

"Ezekiel," Jo shook her head, mentally scolding herself for not seeing the difference between the two of them. "You should be sleeping too."

The angel shook Sam's head. "Angels do not require sleep. And I am anxious to explore this bunker."

Jo nodded. "Well, you've found the library. This is where we usually do research for our hunts." The angel moved to read some of the spines of the books.

"There is much information here," he murmured, pulling out one of Jo's favorite books, _Shapeshifter Mating_. "Not even in the library of Heaven have I seen so much information."

Jo smirked. "I'm surprised you actually have books in Heaven."

The angel nodded and then frowned. "At least…we did."

Jo felt her face sober. "Do you miss it?"

Ezekiel turned to look at her. "Do you miss your home?" Jo was taken aback by the question, her mind instantly going to the Roadhouse…

"I haven't had a home in many years."

"I'm sorry," the angel murmured.

The blonde shook her head. "That was a long time ago…"

He nodded. "It seems a common theme among hunters…to not have a home."

She smirked. "We wouldn't be hunters if we had a family to take care of."

He frowned suddenly, as though he was confused by something he was looking at. "And yet you still hope."

Jo tilted her head slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Sam," he replied, straightening. "And you. You both hope for an ending to this. A chance at a normal life." Jo suddenly realized where he was getting this information from. Sam's memories. The night before it had all gone to hell.

"Are you snooping in Sam's head?" Jo asked, changing the subject, suddenly very skeptical.

Ezekiel ducked his head in embarrassment. "It has been millennia since I have been on earth. I am observant to Sam's thoughts and memories. I do not go seeking them." Jo nodded in understanding. That was when Ezekiel noticed the book she had been looking through. "What are you researching?"

"I'm looking to see if there's anything that mentions the angel tablet," she lied quickly. "But so far, no luck."

Ezekiel nodded, skimming over the tome's old pages. "I apologize that I cannot assist you."

Jo shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure this out. We always do." She gave the angel a small smile but he did not return it. Jo sighed, only then noticing the early morning time. "I should get to bed." She looked back at the angel. "And you should too. Sam usually wakes up to go for a run around seven."

Ezekiel nodded politely. "Sleep well, Jo Harvelle."

Jo smiled before leaving the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Devil May Care

Jo hadn't slept well at all. Nightmare after nightmare of her mother being attacked by hellhounds, Sam dying, the angels falling, plagued her. And so, only three hours after actually falling asleep, Jo Harvelle was back in the library looking through books. She had only been up half an hour when she heard movement in the kitchen and then the recognizable sound of the coffee maker. Dean groaned as he exited the kitchen, his hair a visible mess and his eyes seeming more tired than ever.

Jo knew better than to say good morning to the obviously exhausted hunter, and was surprised when he was the first to speak.

"Do you even sleep?" he asked, staring at her in a somewhat dumbfounded manner.

Jo shrugged. "I did do a semester of college."

The elder Winchester smirked. "Yeah. That's a picture I wanted this early."

The blonde rolled her eyes before throwing a nearby pen at him. The writing utensil flew past the hunter's head and hit the emerging prophet of the Lord.

"Dammit," Kevin muttered, rubbing his head where the pen had hit. "You guys do know it's like six in the morning, right?"

Dean smirked. "How long have you been living with us?"

The young man sighed. "Too long. Someone start the coffee?" Dean simply nodded and Kevin joined the two hunters at the table before looking at Jo. "Any luck?"

Jo shook her head. "You?"

Kevin sighed. "Nope."

"Awesome," Dean muttered, kicking his feet up on to the table. The three of them sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts for the ten minutes until the coffee maker beeped.

"Got it," Kevin jumped up as soon as the sound of the machine echoed into the library.

With the young prophet gone, Jo and Dean's gazes met.

"I've been looking," Jo confessed, nodding toward the books she had been looking through.

"You find anything?"

Jo snorted. "Other than the guy in the Bible? No."

Dean nodded. "Okay…" Kevin then appeared with coffee, frowning and looking between the hunters.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jo glared at him. "Nope." Kevin smirked knowingly, moving to sit back down.

Dean sighed. "How about you chug that, I'll make some food, and we get cracking on the tablet." Both Kevin and Jo nodded, smiling at each other while Dean went to make food.

* * *

All four of the Men of Letters bunker's occupants were in some way, shape, or form, researching. Jo was perusing the books, Kevin was translating the tablet, Sam was on the computer, and Dean…he claimed to be supervising, when truthfully he was most likely letting off steam by browsing Busty Asian Beauties. Sam suddenly straightened making Jo look up, knowing he had found something.

"Okay. So it's not on the tablet, but three navy officers get their day off, climb on a bus and then walk out seconds later with three bodies left in the bus."

Dean frowned, closing his laptop. "That doesn't really sound like us…"

"Seconds, Dean," Sam repeated. Dean sighed and looked at Jo. She knew he didn't want to take on a case with Sam still healing, and not to mention Ezekiel still hanging on for the ride. Sam frowned, looking between the two of them.

"You and Sam go," Jo insisted. "I'll help Kevin with the tablet." She gave a small smile to the young man in question, who looked like he was studying for finals week in college. "And I'll start with more coffee." Kevin grunted his agreement, not even looking up.

Dean nodded before looking at his brother. "Well, you heard the lady." Sam nodded and got to his feet, walking off to his room. Jo sighed and looked at Kevin.

"How about you get a few more hours?" she offered, reaching out her hand to help the zombie like man to his feet. Kevin didn't fight as Jo led him to his room. "You have nightmares?" she asked quietly, once they were out of the boys ear shots. Kevin simply nodded. "Me too," she murmured, rubbing her hand over his arm soothingly. "It'll be over soon."

"It was supposed to be over by now," Kevin muttered, obviously upset that they hadn't closed the Gates of Hell when they had the chance. Jo didn't argue. She had wanted this to be over as well, but that didn't mean she thought it was okay that the cost would have been Sam's life. Staying quiet, the huntress helped the prophet into bed before tucking him in like a mother and closing the door behind her.

She was headed back to the library when she heard yelling.

"I will not be able to protect you all from demons!" Sam yelled.

"We can handle demons," Dean countered.

Jo sighed when she walked into the library. Dean was still sitting, faking calm, but all of his muscles were tense. Sam, however, stood leaning over the table, his back straightened to his full height. His eyes burned in anger at Dean. Jo was surprised at the now obvious difference between Sam and the angel that hid in his body.

"Ezekiel," Jo called, turning the angel's attention to her. "It'll be okay. This isn't our first demon rodeo."

Dean nodded in agreement but Ezekiel sighed.

"It is not just you I am concerned for. I am not at my full strength."

Jo nodded in understanding. "Then let Sam do the work. He's a good hunter." The angel nodded and took his seat again. Not even a second later, the change back to Sam Winchester was evident.

"Aren't we leaving?" he asked, turning to look at his brother.

Dean nodded, instantly snapping back to normal. "Once you're ready to go, princess." Sam rolled his eyes, and Jo suddenly felt guilty about lying to him but she knew it was for the best.

* * *

Hours later, Kevin and Jo sat in the library doing more research on the angel tablet. Jo was skimming through a book on returning spells when Kevin's phone rang. Frowning, the young man looked at Jo before picking up the phone.

"Dean?" he asked clearly confused. "Boss? Wait, what? Dean!" Jo got to her feet and moved over to listen to the conversation.

"This is Sergeant Miranda Bates, who am I talking to?"

Kevin looked at Jo, eyes wide with panic. She motioned for him to just keep talking.

"Kevin Solo," he answered instinctively. Jo had to cover her mouth to keep from audibly giggling.

"How old are you?"

Kevin quickly regained his composure. "Old enough. And I'm with the FBI-" The sergeant cut him off and started berating him. Kevin, however, started typing on to his computer and Jo's eyes widened suddenly. "Cabo, last June," Kevin interrupted, smirk on his face. The sergeant was obviously taken aback. Kevin straightened and started barking orders into the phone.

"Kevin, what did you do?" Dean demanded when he was given the phone back.

"All military computers are linked to the same network…and I hacked it." Jo smiled proudly, clapping Kevin on the back.

"Good job, buddy," Dean smiled before hanging up. Not even a minute had gone by when Jo's phone started ringing.

"And here you think she would listen to Director Solo," Jo teased before frowning when she saw the caller I.D. "Irv. What's up?"

"Hey, Joey," Irv smiled, using the blonde's childhood nickname. "I know I just got off the phone with the boys but I'm kinda in a rough patch and could use a friend."

Jo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I can do that. Where are you?"

"Eugene, Oregon. You think you can make it?"

Jo nodded. "I'll be out within the hour." She sighed as she hung up and looked at Kevin. "You gonna be okay? Irv needs back up in Oregon."

Kevin nodded. "Go. I'll survive. Sam and Dean will probably be back soon anyway." Jo didn't even listen as he finished, she was already walking to the garage with her duffel.

* * *

Jo frowned as she pulled up to the empty town. Sighing, she got out of her car and scanned her surroundings. "Irv!" she called, starting to walk toward an abandoned diner. She frowned as she realized that the town seemed as though it had been abandoned for decades. "Hello?" she asked, pushing open the diner door.

All too quickly, her arm was grabbed and Jo felt herself be pulled against someone's chest. She tried to move her free arm to grab her knife, but her captor was faster, grabbing the arm and twisting it behind her.

"Easy there, sweetheart," a man hissed in her ear. "I'd hate to break this packaging." He had wrestled both hands behind her back. Jo grunted as she struggled against him, but stilled when she heard the sound of high heels. Jo looked up to see a familiar red headed demon that had been a pain in her and the Winchester's asses.

"Abaddon," Jo growled, lunging for the demon, but the other demon held her back.

"Hey, sweetie," the demon smiled brightly. "Did you miss me?"

"You wish."

"So where are your precious boys?"

"Not here. Clearly."

Abaddon sighed and reached a hand out. The demon that was holding her dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone and tossing it to the red head. She scrolled through the contacts almost lazily before choosing one. She frowned almost instantly. "This is Dean's number but you're not a Winchester. Who are you? Well, Nobody, I need you to give the boys a message for me. I have something they might want. And I really hope you're taking notes." She looked over the blonde before stepping toward her. "44.053051 by -123.127860. Tomorrow. Or Jojo dies." She held the phone out to Jo. "Say hi, sweetie."

"Don't tell them anything!" Jo yelled, which got her punched by another of Abaddon's lackeys.

"Tomorrow," Abaddon threatened, "or she dies." When the demon hung up, Jo was moved into a back room where Irv sat bound to a chair.

"Asshole," Jo growled, but she knew Abaddon. She knew how the demon worked. No one was impervious. She didn't have a chance to say another word before a gag was stuffed in her mouth. Now it was just a waiting game…

* * *

In what seemed like a record fourteen hours, Jo heard the boys enter the diner, raising her head and smiling at them. Sam moved to Jo while Dean went to Irv.

"Hey, Jo," Sam murmured, removing the gag before offering her a flask of holy water, which she took without argument.

"Where's Abaddon?" Dean asked immediately.

Jo shook her head. "She's looking for information on you two."

"Torturing hunters," Irv replied.

Dean nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." The two of them were obviously prepared handing both Jo and Irv holy water, angel blades, and Jo specifically her pistol with devil trap bullets.

"Thanks," Jo nodded to Dean.

"They're coming," Sam told them, looking out the window. Jo and Dean nodded. "With assault rifles."

Jo paled. "What?"

Irv looked between the three hunters. "What's the play?" the older hunter asked. Dean smirked, pulling out his phone and setting it on a chair. "I've got this." He pressed play before leading the other hunters out of the back door. "Okay, we need to flank these idiots. Jo and me will go left. Sam, Irv, right." Everyone nodded before separating. Jo sighed as she backed Dean as they moved toward the door. "They're still inside. We wait till they come out."

Jo nodded. "Dean…thanks."

Dean shook his head. "We weren't gonna leave you, Jo." They rounded a corner and nearly ran into Abaddon. Before either were able to react, the demon threw a punch, knocking Dean to the ground. Jo instinctively pulled out her gun, shooting at the woman's chest.

She simply chuckled, looking down at the bullet holes. "Nice grouping." She opened her jacket slightly. "Kevlar. I love the future."

A spout of holy water hit the demon in the face, knocking her back. Before Jo could blink, Dean was next to her, handing her the keys to the Impala.

"She's three blocks away." Jo nodded before sprinting off, praying no demons were chasing her, but keeping her gun at the ready just in case. She slowed after having run for a block and having no one come after her. Finally she saw the Impala, her grip tightening on the keys as she rushed toward the car. Once she had turned it on, the pedal hit the floor as she rushed back to Dean and Sam's side. Jo pulled up in front of the diner just as a bright blue light emanated it.

"Ezekiel," Jo whispered as she got out.

"An angel?" Abaddon asked Dean, obviously surprised. That was when Jo noticed the Knight of Hell had the hunter on the ground, holding him by his throat. Before Jo could move, however, the demon threw Dean aside, tossing Jo a wink before disappearing. Shaking her head, Jo moved to help Dean to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked, looking him over. Dean simply nodded before heading into the diner with Jo following. She was surprised to see Ezekiel pulling a knife out of one of the demons. Dean opened his mouth, but the angel interrupted him.

"They were going to kill him, Dean," he said simply, turning around.

Dean shook his head. "What the hell did you do?"

"I was protecting your brother," the angel stated as though it was obvious.

Dean nodded. "Right…right," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just still trying to get used to that."

"We all are," Jo told him quietly.

Dean nodded at her before looking back at the angel. "But Sam's okay?"

Ezekiel nodded once. "He was knocked unconscious. Sam will not remember any of this."

"So then what the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

Ezekiel offered him the knife. "That is why I used the knife."

"Right," he sighed, taking the knife. "Thanks."

The angel frowned. "You are still troubled."

The hunter sighed. "It's just…this is on me. I talked Sam out of boarding up Hell..."

"Dean," Jo argued lightly. "You weren't the only one."

The angel shook Sam's head. "You were protecting your brother. I am in Sam's head. He…and I, know, what you did, you did out of love."

Dean shook his head, making Jo narrow her eyes at him. "Look, Zeke, I'm not that good…with love…and love…"

"But it is why I said yes," the angel informed the hunters.

Dean nodded in thought. "And if this goes sideways, that's on me too."

"That is not going to happen," Ezekiel replied quietly, almost as though it was a vow.

Jo sighed, moving to throw some forgotten weapons into a duffel bag, uncomfortable in the conversation.

Dean shook his head, obviously frustrated. "This is nuts. You're Sam, but you're not Sam…and normally he's the one I talk to about this stuff. I'm trusting you, Zeke. I just hope you are one of the good guys." Jo quietly lifted the duffel bag and went to take it out to the Impala.

"I am," the angel promised. "But I suppose that is what a bad guy would say." Jo couldn't fight the slight turn in her stomach. When she entered the diner again, Sam was conscious and arguing with Dean. Within twenty minutes, the hunters were gone as if they had never been there.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Not Just Blood

Jo was asleep when the smell of fried chicken tickled her nose. She groaned, her mouth opening and drool running down her face.

"Oh, that's adorable," Dean smirked before taking a picture on his phone. She groaned again, reaching out to bat the phone away.

"Dean, stop."

He only chuckled. "Time to get up, princess. We're home." Jo sighed as she crawled out of the back seat of the Impala, smiling at Sam when he helped her get to her feet. Shaking her head, Jo followed Dean, or more accurately the smell of fried chicken, into the bunker.

"Kevin!" Dean yelled as he walked down the steps.

"Kevin?" Sam frowned when there was no response. Dean set the chicken down before looking at Sam and running for Crowley's holding cell. Jo, suddenly awake and alert, ran after them.

All three sighed in relief when they saw the demon, still bound to the chair, until they noticed the blood. Running a hand through her hair, Jo instantly ran out of the room.

"Kevin!" she yelled, running for the young man's room. Jo stood in the doorway as she watched him throw things into the backpack. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Kevin," she murmured, making him look at her briefly. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he muttered.

Jo shook her head. "Where?"

He sighed. "He said my mom is still alive. Crowley said if I let him go, I get her back."

She nodded slowly. "She's dead, Kevin," the blonde told him quietly.

"How do you know?" he demanded, straightening.

Jo met his eyes. "You don't come back from losing your soul. Something in you breaks, permanently. Something no one can fix."

"I have to try."

"Kevin, we need you," Dean said, appearing over Jo's shoulder.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Because I'm useful."

"Because you're family," Jo argued.

"We need to stick together," Dean agreed. Kevin sighed and set the backpack back on his bed. "Let's get you taken care of."

A couple of hours later, Dean had dropped Kevin at a motel for some down time before both he and Sam had gone to bed. Jo, however, sat in the library looking through tome after tome.

"You are up late again, Jo," Sam stated calmly.

The blonde looked up, smiling. "You should be resting as well, Ezekiel." It was still a challenge, but she was beginning to tell when the angel was in charge compared to the younger Winchester.

"Angels do not need rest," he responded simply, sitting next to her. "What are you researching? I had believed that we had not found any information on reversing the spell."

"We haven't," Jo sighed.

He frowned, seeming confused. "And yet you still stay awake in attempt to find an answer?"

She shook her head. "Honestly. I…I don't sleep much anymore," she confessed.

"Why not?" he asked.

Jo shrugged. "Different reasons every night. Nightmares. Memories. Sometimes just my thoughts…"

"Thoughts about what?"

Jo smiled at the angel's curiosity. She hadn't known Castiel when the Winchesters first met him but she knew that Dean often complained of his naivety and curiosity.

She shrugged. "About anything. The latest hunt. Something that's bothering me." She smiled. "Humans think a lot."

The angel nodded once. "I have learned that…Sam thinks about a lot of various subjects." He was quiet as he looked at his hands. "I am sorry you are troubled, Jo."

Jo shook her head. "I'm no more troubled than usual," she smiled, attempting to reassure him. The blonde sighed as she got to her feet and moved to head to her room.

Ezekiel jumped to his feet, suddenly blocking her way. "I can attempt to assist you in sleeping."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'll survive, Ezekiel. But thank you for your concern." With a small smile, she bypassed him and headed to her room.

* * *

The next morning both Sam and Dean were awake before Jo.

"You went running?" Dean demanded, not exactly using his inside voice.

Sam frowned. "What? Why do you look so worried?"

Jo yawned as she moved into the kitchen, grabbing coffee and throwing a pinch of whiskey into it, she was going to need it.

"There's Cas, who I told to haul ass here, and that was three days ago. And then there's you."

"I feel great," Sam argued.

Jo sighed as she entered the room. "Sam, you went through the trials," she argued, immediately taking Dean's side on the issue. "You should take it easy."

Dean nodded. "And stop acting like you're-" Both hunters shut their mouths as Sam's eyes flashed a brilliant blue.

"Possessed by an angel?" Ezekiel asked, looking both Dean and Jo in the eye before settling on Dean. "He does feel better. A work in progress, but he is healing, slowly."

Dean sighed, unwilling to relent. "That's great. Really, but Sam-"

"I have news," the angel interrupted, making the elder Winchester roll his eyes. "Not all angels are wandering and confused."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, some of them are after Cas."

Ezekiel sighed lightly, annoyed. "There is a faction organizing and finding vessels."

Jo frowned. "Led by Naomi," she assumed.

He turned his attention to her. "I have had not heard that name. However, the faction's leader is the one who wants Castiel found." His eyes flickered to Dean, somewhat hopeful. "I can be useful."

"So can my brother," Dean argued. "So what don't you keep healing and if I need your help, I'll let you know."

"Dean," Jo hissed as Ezekiel said it as well.

"I said I'd let you know," Dean snapped. Jo sighed as Ezekiel disappeared into Sam.

"I mean Cas is human now. It's gonna take him longer to travel," Sam continued as though nothing had happened.

Jo nodded while Dean simply sighed. "So I've been thinking, the angels are organizing, and that makes them more dangerous," he replied.

Sam frowned. "What makes you think they're organizing?" Dean paused to look at Jo, silently asking for backup.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" the blonde added.

Dean nodded. "My point is there are more of them after Cas. We gotta find him."

Jo sighed. "Then we better get moving." She set down her coffee and looked between the boys. "Sam, you pull up any angel news. Dean and I will grab a map." Both nodded, Sam grabbing his laptop and Dean leading the way to the library where they kept their maps.

"We can't keep this up," Dean muttered. "I'm gonna get whiplash."

Jo squeezed his arm lightly. "You made the right choice, Dean."

Dean shook his head and stayed quiet as he grabbed a map before heading back to the foyer and unrolling it, Jo following him the whole way. Both hunters grabbed a marker and Dean circled a small town.

"Alright," Dean sighed. "Cas called on Tuesday from Longmont, Colorado."

Jo nodded as she drew three more circles, each one increasing in size. "And this is how far he could have traveled in one, two, and three days." Sam nodded as he typed the town name into the search bar of his laptop. He scrolled quickly before stopping.

"Okay, here's something. Same day he called, there was a weird murder in town. Cops said it was like the girl was blasted from the inside out."

Jo nodded. "Angel kill."

"So they just missed Cas," Dean sighed, his eyes not leaving the map. "Unless they got him…"

Sam frowned as he pulled up another article. "Is there an Emory Park, Iowa?"

Dean nodded. "About three days away."

Sam nodded. "Two priests were murdered there Thursday. Eyes blown out, evidence of torture. They were impaled on posts."

Jo frowned. "Torture?" Sam nodded while Dean sighed.

"Angels looking for info. If they get to him before we do…" Both Jo and Sam stayed quiet.

* * *

Jo was in the car with the map from earlier while Dean and Sam were asking some questions about Castiel. She had found a couple of plausible locations before the brothers returned to the car, Sam instantly pulling out his laptop.

"You find anything?" Jo asked, peeking her head up from the backseat.

Dean nodded. "He's been here. He's using a fake name, Clarence." Jo smirked, giggling slightly.

"It's what Meg used to call him," Sam added. "Of course he doesn't get that it's the name of a pretty famous angel." Dean frowned at his brother and Jo stared at him.

"It's a Wonderful Life? Dean, seriously?" she demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What did you get?" he asked Sam, changing the subject.

Sam shook his head, sighing. "Another angel kill, outside of a town called Lafayette. About a day's travel east of here."

Dean frowned, looking at Sam sideways. "What is that? Indiana?"

"Yeah. Body was found in a homeless camp. Insides barbequed, whole nine."

Jo frowned. "Homeless guy?"

"Nope. Pharmacist from Dayton."

Jo shook her head. "So why did a possessed pharmacist from Dayton travel to Indiana to a homeless camp?"


	5. Chapter 5

Five: I'm No Angel

Sam shook his head as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. The three of them fell into a comfortable silence until Sam and Jo switched for shotgun. Sam fell asleep quickly, while Jo wasn't able to relax because of how tense Dean was next to her.

"We'll find him," she murmured.

Dean shook his head. "This is all my fault."

"You thought you were doing the right thing." She looked at Sam via the rearview mirror. "The entire time."

"No, I was doing what I had to."

The three hunters stood in the police station, FBI outfits in place as they listened to the poor, confused police chief.

"Damnedest thing I ever saw. Vic had a stab wound, but that's not what killed him. It was like his insides were-"

"Vaporized?" Dean guessed, almost too nonchalantly. "It's been going around," he explained at the look the cop gave him.

Sam quickly drew the attention back to him. "So he was a pharmacist from Ohio?"

The chief nodded. "Apparently. Total family man, and religious." Jo couldn't help but perk up at that news. "He just hopped in the SUV, takes off, and dies under a bridge here from God knows what." He fished out some evidence bags. "This is his stuff. Help yourselves."

Sam nodded to the police chief before looking through the bag he had been given. Sam shook his head before looking at Dean and Jo.

"Anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing weird. Crappy music, a lot of podcasts, all the same one. Reverend Buddy Boyle's 'Goin' for Glory Hour'." Jo frowned and took the phone from the elder Winchester, hitting play on one of the podcasts.

In front of the three hunters stood a middle aged man in a suit behind a pulpit with a picture of the sky behind him.

"Join me in a heapen' helpin' of glory, friends!" All three hunters frowned. "When you're in the presence of the divine, you'll know it. And if you let yourself, you'll hear it." Dean shook his head, skipping the video forward a half hour. "So remember, when angels come a'knockin', let 'em on in!" The three frowns deepened.

"Angels can't possess a vessel without permission," Jo murmured.

Dean nodded. "Yep."

Sam shook his head. "So they're using this guy to find vessels?"

"It's a willing audience," Jo sighed. "They're all religious types like the pharmacist. Buddy Boyle tells them to let the angels take them over…"

"Like body snatchers," Sam murmured, making both Jo and Dean's gut fill with guilt.

"How big of a reach does this Boyle guy have?" Dean asked, shifting slightly.

Sam sighed. "Pretty much the entire planet."

Dean was clearly frustrated. Both Sam and Jo had argued that they should change before going to the camp, but Dean insisted that that would have been a waste of time that they didn't have. Because of this, they let him deal with convincing the people of the camp to trust them.

"For the last time, we're not cops! Do we look like cops?" Both Jo and Sam snorted, making Dean turn to glare at the two of them. "Well we're not cops, okay? We just need to find a friend."

Sam stepped forward. "He may have been here the day the guy was killed. Were any of you here then?"

One of the guys straightened. "Maybe."

Dean was slightly taken aback. "Oh, okay. He's got dark hair, blue eyes, little out of it…"

"Goes by Clarence," Jo added.

The guy nodded. "Yeah. Clarence."

"You two talk?" Jo asked politely.

The man shrugged. "Not much."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And…"

"I think he was on the run," the man informed them.

Sam nodded. "Did you see him with the victim?"

The man shook his head. "No."

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously impatient. "And…"

"He slept in another part of the resort."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"He's not there now," the guy answered. Dean sighed, and Jo shook her head at him.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"I'm saw him heading toward the highway." Jo nodded politely.

"You gonna pay us for all this teeth pulling?" Dean demanded. "Where was he headed?"

"He flagged a truck headed north. Detroit, probably."

Sam frowned. "Why Detroit?"

"Truck was marked 'Motor City Meats'," the man said as if it was obvious. Dean rolled his eyes and marched back to the Impala. Sam and Jo followed him, preparing themselves for the drive to Detroit.

* * *

Hours later, they were leaving a food stop when Sam realized Dean had grabbed a pie. He as usual, had to harass his brother about his diet.

"Do you know how many chemicals are in this thing? Do you even look at the label?" he demanded. Jo snorted at the idea of Dean actually reading a label.

"Nope," Dean smiled proudly. "I just read pie." His mood shifted. "Listen when we get to Detroit we should start with the homeless shelters." Both Jo and Sam nodded their agreement.

"Right. And then encampments, soup kitchens…" Sam added.

"Check out places he might have gone for work."

Sam nodded. "I can check for vagrancy arrests." They turned a corner into an alley, Sam and Jo moved into the shadows, waiting for their tail to follow.

Dean nodded as well. "And odd deaths," he continued as he moved behind a nearby dumpster. All three of them were quiet as a man turned the corner before scanning the alley for the hunters. Sam and Jo attacked, slamming him up against a wall, angel blade and demon knife at the ready. "Who are you?" Dean demanded. He tossed Jo the engraved handcuffs and she worked them around the man's wrists while Sam held him tight. Jo met eyes with Dean, who nodded, signaling her to slam the stalker's head against the brick, knocking him out. Both Sam and Jo stepped back, allowing him to fall on the ground. Dean nodded to the nearby door that presumably led to somewhere more secluded. Sam picked the limp body up, tossing the wallet in the back pocket to Dean, who quickly caught it and went through, allowing Sam to do all the heavy lifting.

Jo shook her head. After nearly five years, she was still amazed at well the brothers worked together, often seeming to communicate to each other silently. Jo adjusted her grip on her angel blade as she lightly sliced the man's arm, allowing light blue grace to expose itself.

"Angel," she told Dean as Sam hung the passed out celestial being to a beam.

"Vessel's name is Maurice."

Jo smirked. "Classy."

"Classier than Winchester," the angel muttered, coming back to consciousness. Sam stepped back and Dean moved forward, obviously switching into interrogator mode, standing taller, his voice instinctively going deeper, and all the traits that would make him more imposing.

"So, Maurice, you bounty hunters are like Delta Force reapers… Why'd they sic you on Cas?"

"He warded himself," he explained as though it was obvious.

Dean nodded. "Naomi hire you?"

Maurice snorted. "You're really out of the loop, aren't you?" he teased, looking to get a rise out of Dean. "Naomi's dead."

Jo frowned. "So then who's running things?" she asked, twisting her blade slightly.

Maurice smirked as he looked her over. "What's in it for me, blondie?" Dean took a step forward but Jo was faster, slicing the angel's cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jo smiled. She traced his face with the knife. "So who's your boss?"

"Naomi's protégé," he answered, glaring at Jo. "A real up and comer."

Dean pushed Jo out of the way, taking the angel blade from her in the process. "And he thought we'd lead you to Cas?" Maurice took on the appearance of being bored, and ignored the hunter, making Dean slice down both the angel's arms.

"That's all I know!" he insisted. Dean raised an eyebrow, moving the blade to the angel's throat. "Kill me. It won't matter. If I don't find Castiel the others will. But do what you want."

Dean smirked, "I will." He slit the angel's throat not even waiting for the grace to disappear before he stepped back, turning to his brother and Jo. "Well. Back to the drawing board."

Jo shook her head. "We're half an hour from Detroit. We'll start there." Dean nodded, heading toward the Impala, but Jo and Sam hung back. "I've never seen him like this," Jo confessed quietly.

Sam shook his head. "He's his best friend…" Jo nodded, sighing as she slid into the back seat of the Impala. Dean, however, didn't bother starting the car.

"I'm sick of chasing tail," he sighed. "We need to find Cas." He looked at Sam pointedly. "In case you want to help."

Sam frowned, "Of course I want to help. He's my friend too."

Dean shook his head. "I'm letting you know I need your help." Jo bit her lip, she knew exactly what Dean was trying to do. He was trying to contact Ezekiel…

"Dean," Jo hissed, but it was too late. Sam's eyes flashed an ethereal blue before Ezekiel was looking between the two of them.

"What is it?" the angel asked, glaring at Dean with Sam's eyes.

"We need your help."

The angel's eyes narrowed. "That is flattering, but we've been through this. I shouldn't be making public appearances."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not asking you to walk the red carpet, Zeke. We need help finding Cas."

"Castiel is warded."

Dean sighed. "I know that. But use your intergalactic, hyperspace, x-ray eyeballs to find someone else."

"Look for a reaper," Jo piped up. "There should be one on Cas' tail."

Ezekiel nodded. "I shall try."

* * *

Jo couldn't wrap her mind over all that had happened. They had finally, _finally,_ found Cas. And then they were getting beat up by the Reaper. And now…now…

"Cas! No." Slowly, Jo approached Dean, laying a light hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," she murmured. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sam get to his feet.

Instantly, Dean's attention was on his brother. "Sam, he's gone…" Staying silent, Sam approached the three, his posture straight and imposing. Both of the hunters knew Sam was not the one in charge at the moment. Quietly, the angel held his hand over his brother's wounds, healing them in a bright light. What was only truly seconds felt like hours until Castiel gasped in a breath and Sam stumbled back against the wall. Both Jo and Dean rushed toward Sam, until Dean stopped.

"Dean," Castiel rasped, opening his eyes.

"Hey. Hey! Yeah." Dean abandoned both Jo and his brother to move to the angel while Jo gave Sam a small smile and helped him to his feet slowly. Slowly, the angel's blue eyes took in the two other hunters.

"Jo…and Sam…"

"Cas," Sam smiled, holding on to Jo for support. "You're okay."

Dean's eyes never left Castiel, concerned with his friend's wellbeing post resurrection. "Never do that again," he rasped, making Castiel look at him confused.

"Alright," the angel answered before looking down at his chest. "I'm confused. I know she stabbed me…but I don't appear to be dead."

Jo could smell the burning rubber coming from Dean's head. Quickly, he turned to Sam, pointing at him.

"Well, you got dinged," he told Sam before turning back to Cas. "And…I made a deal with her. Said I wouldn't stab her if she brought you back. And she brought you back."

Jo nearly snorted at how stupid his story sounded, but she knew that the lie came from a good place.

Cas smiled at Dean almost fondly. "You lied."

Dean smirked. "I do that."

Jo sighed. "Let's go back to the bunker," she murmured. Sam nodded his agreement while Dean helped Cas to his feet.

Quietly and slowly, all four made their way to the Impala.

* * *

Hours later, Jo was looking for a lead on Abaddon while Sam drilled Dean over his lie.

"I don't see half the nerdy stuff that you do. That doesn't mean you don't do nerdy stuff."

Jo snorted and earned herself a glare from Sam. "What?" she argued. "It's true." Dean smiled proudly at his brother. The three hunters were silenced when they saw the former angel approaching them.

"I am really enjoying this place," Cas smiled. "Plentiful food. Good water pressure. Things I never considered before. There's a lot to being human, isn't there?"

Jo nodded silently while Dean simply shrugged.

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend," he sighed dramatically. Both Sam and Jo shot him a look.

"Yeah," Cas agreed. "I understand what you're saying."

Sam frowned. "You do?"

Cas shrugged. "Yes. There's more to humanity than survival. You…look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for that matter."

Jo shook her head. "Where does hedonism come into it?" she asked.

"Well." Jo could have sworn a twinge of pink color Castiel's cheeks. "My time with April was very educational."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "I mean, I would think that getting killed is something."

"And having sex," Cas added as if it was an afterthought.

Dean choked on his burrito, making Jo laugh. "You had sex with April?"

"Yeah, Dean," she smirked. "That would be where the hedonism comes in."

"Sh," Dean snapped. Cas shifted almost awkwardly, embarrassed that the three hunters couldn't stop staring at him. "Did you have protection?"

"I had my angel blade," he replied. Jo hid a smirk behind her hand as Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh…he had the angel blade," Dean sighed, acting as though he had found his son naked with a girl in his room. Sam shook his head, not wanting to be brought into the conversation.

"In any event," Cas sighed, obviously trying to change the subject. "I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you three have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers."

"Thanks, Cas," Jo smiled, happy that the angel seemed to be adjusting well.

The angel looked at Dean expectantly. "Are there any more burritos?"

Dean, obviously still wanting to focus on the previous topic of conversation, shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah." He gestured to the kitchen, and both he and Jo chuckled as the angel wandered into the other room. "Our little Cas," he smiled proudly. "He gave it up to a reaper. That is-"

"Castiel cannot stay here," Sam snapped quickly, making the other two hunters stare at him. "He will bring the angels down on all of us." Dean sighed and looked at Jo before meeting Ezekiel's eyes.

"No," Dean argued. "He's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded."

"He was warded when April found him," the angel reminded him. "And she killed him."

"Yes, and you brought him back, and I thank you for that, but this is Cas, okay, who vouched for you when I didn't know you from jack," Dean growled.

"The bunker is safe," Jo added.

Ezekiel shook his head, turning his attention to Jo. "Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger, and if he is here, then I am in danger."

"Wait," Dean demanded. "You're in danger? From who? The angels?"

Ezekiel kept his eyes on Jo, begging her to be the sensible one. "If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave."

Jo shook her head. "You can't do that. Sam's not well enough. If you leave-"

"I know," he replied solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Jo sighed and looked at Dean. No choice. They had no choice… Dean nodded and went to the kitchen to talk to Cas, leaving Jo with Ezekiel.

"What are you scared of?" she asked quietly.

"When I responded to Dean's prayer, I chose a side. Currently, it is not the winning side."

She sighed. "Ezekiel…"

"It must be done, Jo," he asserted before getting to his feet and leaving her alone in the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Six: For Those about to Rock

A couple nights later, Jo was up late doing research in the library, a cup of chamomile tea sitting next to her book. She sighed as she shifted, willing her eyes to droop. She knew she had probably started suffering from insomnia years ago, and until now when she rarely slept, she couldn't get herself to care.

"It is late." Sam's voice traveled in from the doorway to the kitchen, making Jo jump. All it took was a glance to tell the difference between Ezekiel and the younger Winchester.

"You're one to talk," the blonde murmured, closing the tome in front of her.

"Angels do not need sleep," he stated simply.

Jo shook her head, grabbing her tea and gesturing for the angel to join her. "Still. I'm sure the fall wasn't easy."

Ezekiel sat across from her. "It was not, but I am healing."

"And Sam?" Jo asked, concerned for her friend.

"He is healing as well."

Jo nodded, content with the answer. She went to take a sip of her tea when a loud crash and a terrified, manly scream came from the kitchen. "Shit," she muttered, getting to her feet and rushing into the room, feeling Ezekiel follow her.

Jo sighed when she saw Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord, standing in the kitchen in boxers and a bathroom robe by the sink, undone dishes scattered around him. The young man shook like he was coming down from a high, which Jo knew technically he was.

"I just wanted coffee," he whimpered, looking at Jo like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jo wrapped her arms around the teenager, holding him and rocking like a mother with an infant.

"I know, sweetie," she hushed. "How about I make you some?" Jo moved to start the machine while Kevin turned to notice the younger Winchester.

"Sam?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing up? I thought you fell asleep watching Game of Thrones…"

"Yeah," Sam replied abruptly, and for a second Jo couldn't tell who exactly was in control. "I did but…"

"He was checking on me," Jo smiled, quickly realizing that Ezekiel was bad at lying.

Kevin looked at Jo with his still narrowed eyes before looking back at Sam. He shook his head, sitting at the table. "I don't want to know," he muttered.

Jo sighed and grabbed three cups from the cupboard as the coffee began to brew. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin reach for a notebook.

"Oh, no, you don't," she snapped, moving to grab the notebook and keep it away from the young man. "No more translating. Starting tomorrow you're on vacation."

"Tomorrow?" Kevin groaned, laying his head on the table. "Why not now?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now." The coffee machine beeped just as Dean stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, pull up a seat," Jo smiled, grabbing one more cup before serving Sam and Kevin.

"Well isn't this an upgrade," Dean smirked, sitting next to Kevin.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it, Winchester," she muttered, handing him his coffee. Finally Jo poured her own cup as she took in the kitchen, smile on her face. All three of her boys sat at the table, quietly drinking their coffee and simply enjoying the silence.

Yeah, this was the life.

* * *

Less than twelve hours later Jo and Sam sat at the map table, Sam muttering to himself as he messed with some wires on the underside of the table. The blonde rolled her eyes as she lazily flipped through a manual left in the archive. The two looked up when they heard the door to see Dean enter alone.

"How'd it go with Kevin?" Jo asked as her eyes went back to the manual.

Dean smirked knowingly. "He's got about 48 hours of pay per porn and Kenny Rogers ahead of him." Jo shook her head as she set the manual on the table.

"How's he feeling?" Sam asked as he appeared from under the table and took the seat next to Jo.

Dean shook his head as he joined them. "Well, he muttered the word 'falafel' the whole ride."

Jo nodded in sympathy. "The kid's fried. He needs the break."

Dean nodded his agreement before producing a grocery store bag. "I figured we could use a break ourselves," he smiled, rummaging through the bag. "So I picked up season one of Game of Thrones. Thought we could get some takeout. Enjoy a night in." Jo looked to Sam, waiting for his agreement, but knew his focus was on something out.

"Well, first. I think I found a way to help Cas," he told Dean, who tossed a look at Jo.

"Did you talk to him?" Dean demanded, and Jo tossed him a small glare.

"No," Sam answered, shrugging. "I still don't understand why he left in the first place."

Dean sighed. "Look, no one wants him here more than I do, but he thought he'd bring trouble down on us. But if you've got a way to help him, I'm all ears."

Sam nodded and began to explain to Dean what he had been doing, with Jo's help, in his brother's absence. Sam had spent at least an hour staring at the table before finding small wires that he followed to one of the untouched rooms of the bunker where he had showed Jo one of the most ancient pieces of technology she had ever seen.

After Sam had finished filling Dean in, he and Jo led Dean to the room with the ancient computer.

"Here's the crazy thing," Sam explained while his brother circled the giant machine. "It's not plugged into anything. I mean, I have no idea what's making this thing work."

Dean shook his head as he pressed his hand against the back of the machine. "It's warm here," he murmured before grabbing a nearby screw driver and attempting to wrench the panel open. Jo let him struggle for half a minute before moving to help him, but before she could he successfully opened the panel, the force throwing him back into a nearby shelf. "Got it," he smirked at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

Sam pushed past Jo who joined his brother in examining the strange lights and wires inside the machine.

"This thing come with a manual?" Dean asked.

Jo shook her head. "Couldn't find anything in the archives and obviously there's nothing online."

Dean paused for a second before heading back to the map room. "I think I know someone who can help," he muttered.

Jo and Sam shared a look before following him, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Jo was in the library when she heard Sam proclaim, "Here it is." The blonde looked up to see a familiar redhead leading the way down the stairs to the bunker, Sam behind her. Dean moved to receive his hug and Jo figured she should get in line.

"Thanks for coming," she murmured as she hugged the other woman tight.

"No problem," Charlie smiled before tossing a sheepish glance at the brothers. "Especially since I got fired last week."

Dean, ever the big brother, frowned. "What happened?"

Charlie leaned back against the map table. "Turns out my company was outsourcing to child labor so I Wikileaked it. But it's fine. It's given me more time to focus on my hobbies. Like larping, macramé…hunting," she added quietly, making all three hunters frown.

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded.

Charlie held her hands out as though her parents had just caught her out after curfew. "It was just little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost..."

Sam nodded, but was the voice of reason behind Dean's helicopter mom. "How'd it go?" Charlie gave him a blissful smile and Jo felt herself relaxing slightly.

"It was intense. But I wish hunting was more…magical." Dean frowned while Sam and Jo nodded in agreement, causing the older Winchester to look between them, confused.

Seeing Dean's confusion, Charlie shook her head. "Never mind. Where's Commodore 64 of yours?" she smiled. Sam led her to the room with Jo and Dean silently following. Once the door was open, Charlie's face was a mask of awe. "Sweet Ada Lovelace," she gasped, circling the machine, her hand wandering in reverence. "This thing belongs in a museum." She quickly began to describe the computer in words that were too big for both Dean and Jo.

"Skip to the end," the older Winchester told her.

Charlie shook her head, her face still frozen in awe. "It's a kind of alarm system. This computer is what locked the place down." As if suddenly having an idea, the redhead ran from the room and grabbed her bag that she had dropped in the hallway. She began to pull several wires from the bag, connecting them to the ancient machine before pulling out her own laptop and connecting the two. "All right," she smiled. "We can download this. This beast has all the Men of Letters files. Time for some drag and drop," she smirked, her fingers quickly moving across the keyboard.

Jo looked at Dean, whose head was clearly spinning.

"You okay there?" she teased quietly, moving to stand next to him.

He shook his head. "This is nerd stuff way out of my zone," he replied.

"Just nod your head and look pretty. That's what I do." Jo saw Charlie's head turn slightly as she looked at the blonde and Jo shook her head. Since their first meeting Charlie had been determined to convince Jo to leave the boys and help Charlie hunt, but Jo still hadn't promised the commitment. Charlie straightened as she finished, looking between the three hunters.

"This could take a while." Dean and Jo nodded and led the way to the kitchen, Jo grabbing everyone a beer. Dean and Sam sat at the table, their attention on Charlie.

"So," Sam sighed, straightening to his full height, which even seated was impressive. "You've been hunting."

"Alone," Dean added in his best mother hen voice, making even Jo roll her eyes.

Charlie sighed, preparing to defend herself. "I know. Not a good idea according to the Supernatural books."

All three hunters groaned.

"You can't delete those from the Internet?" Sam asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Not even I can do that. Besides someone uploaded all the unpublished works. I thought it was fanfic but it's definitely Edlund's work."

"Who uploaded it?" Jo asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Their screenname was beckywinchester176. Sound familiar?" Both Jo and Dean turned to glare at Sam, who was bright red.

"Nope. Not at all," he answered quickly.

Charlie shook her head. "Well. Those files are gonna take a while. So…sleep over? Braid each other's hair?" she winked at Jo, who shook her head smile bright.

Sam smirked. "I've got an idea."


End file.
